


Matching Set

by Glasuhr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Could be interpreted as bromance, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasuhr/pseuds/Glasuhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is often reckless in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Set

**Author's Note:**

> Edited, as usual, by yours truly. Feel free and welcome to point out any mistakes/awkwardness.

“Hey Legion.” Shepard spoke through the team channel and immediately regretted it when she was overwhelmed by the urge to cough. There was a metallic taste in her mouth and she decided it was unnecessary to examine the inner elbow of her armor. Instead, she activated her suit's medi-gel. Again. 

“Shepard-Commander?” Legion was further ahead providing cover as she, well, took a break behind cover. Tali was going for a frontal assault, Shepard assumed by the sound of the ear-aching booms, and going borderline berserk with her shotgun. Garrus was somewhere behind her being all silent and eerie and probably experiencing some kind of ridiculous guilt trip. 

She was going to have to talk to him about that. Seriously, it wasn’t his fault if she got shot point-blank when she charged headfirst into battle. In fact, if her initial recklessness hadn’t taken out a good number of the enemies, she’d have ordered Tali to cool her jets. Or her suit. Guns. Whatever. 

There was movement and Shepard barely stopped herself from shooting Legion. The geth went still and repeated her name. Shepard blinked and set her weapon down. Oh right, she probably should have responded. 

Legion reached towards her face and touched the corner of her lip. Its finger came back red. The geth studied it for a long moment before closing its fingers into a tight fist. Wordlessly, her synthetic teammate added more medi-gel to her suit and activated it. 

“Hey Legion.” Shepard swallowed her cough with the same determination that got her through N7 training. She gestured towards her chest. “We’re a matching set.”


End file.
